


Gaang group chat

by Ilya_Boltagon, siambre



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Drug Dealing, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Plot/Plotless, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/pseuds/Ilya_Boltagon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siambre/pseuds/siambre
Summary: The Gaang are students at Ba Sing Se High School. Aang, who counts Zuko one of his best friends, sets up a group chat to get to know Zuko's sister and her friends. Hijinks and drama ensue.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hi, wrong number here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587303) by [bombshells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshells/pseuds/bombshells). 



_‘Aang’ created the group ‘My Friends’_

_‘Aang’ changed the group description to ‘Getting to know my friends.’_

**(12:44 PM) Aang:** Hey, guys! So I set up this group chat cos I thought it'd be nice if we all got to know each other. You know, since we all know Zuko and he's one of my best friends :)

 **(12:45 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** YOOO WASSSUUUUPPPPP 

**(12:45 PM) Zuko:** Hello, Zuko here. 

**(12:45 PM) mai:** yes zuko we know. we all have your number.

 **(12:45 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Uh, Aang, are you sure giving out your contact details to people we don't really like is a good idea?

 **(12:46 PM) Aang:** Why wouldn't it be?

 **(12:46 PM) Katara:** Really, Aang? You have to ask? 

**(12:46 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Perhaps he doesn't realize that my friends and I might not _want_ to be in touch with idiots who choose to spend time with my moronic brother? 

**(12:46 PM) Zuko:** Wow, thanks for that Azula.

 **(12:46 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** You’re welcome.

 **(12:47 PM) Aang:** Aw man… I guess you can leave if you want, then. I just wanted to get to know each other… :(

 **(12:47 PM) Suki:** It's okay, guys. I think it's really sweet to have a group like this. We can all become friends now.

 **(12:47 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Ikr!!! We've been hating each other for far too long. Besides, positive energy is always good for your skin ;)

 **(12:47 PM) Zuko:** Positive thinking has nothing to do with your appearance, Ty Lee. 

**(12:47 PM) Ty Lee:** Yes it does!

 **(12:47 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** ooooo is that drama i'm sensing???

 **(12:48 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Yeah, Zuko, did you and Ty Lee used to date or what? 

**(12:48 PM) Zuko:** WHAT? NO!

 **(12:48 PM) Ty Lee <3: **No!

 **(12:48 PM) mai:** trust me, if there was any romance among my select group of friends, i'd have ditched them all a long time ago. i don't deal with lovesick people

 **(12:49 PM) Katara:** Maybe it's best if we moved on from this? 

**(12:49 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** nah sugar queen let them continue. i wanna know where this goes

 **(12:49 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Ugh, you're all pathetic. 

**(12:50 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** who did you just call pathetic, sparky number two?

 **(12:50 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** First of all, I’m no one's 'number two'. Second of all, I wrote ' _you're_ all pathetic', didn't I? Can't you read?

 **(12:50 PM) Zuko:** She's literally blind... 

**(12:50 PM) Katara:** Uh -- topic change -- Where's Sokka? Why isn't he saying anything? 

**(12:50 PM) Suki:** He's eating his family-sized meal we just got from burger king.

 **(12:51 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** hey, snoozles, you went to bk and didn't bring me anything???

 **(12:51 PM) Suki:** Hey this is Sokka. Topography

 **(12:52 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:**?

 **(12:52 PM) Suki:** I was getting my phone back from him. Sorry about the autocorrect :)

 **(12:52 PM) Aang:** :( I wish you guys would listen when I tell you vegetarian food is just as good.... Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, one of you must agree, right?

 **(12:52 PM) mai:** i don't care about food enough to have an opinion

 **(12:53 PM) Ty Lee <3:** I don't know, I've never tried vegetarian food. I will if you want though! 

**(12:53 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** ha ha, twinkletoes has a date! 

**(12:53 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Why must you give everyone dumb nicknames, blind girl? And Ty Lee is not going on a date with your skinny friend.

 **(12:54 PM) Aang:** Uh... Yeah... I'm kinda involved with someone else at the moment...

 **(12:54 PM) Katara:** WHAT????? WHO??? AANG HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS BEFORE???!!!!!!

 **(12:54 PM) Aang:** You wouldn’t know her...

 **(12:54 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** GIVE US NAMES TWINKLETOES

 **(12:54 PM) Aang:** I... can't. It's a secret.

 **(12:54 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** YOU HSVE A GIRLWFRIWND?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**(12:54 PM) mai** : well this is boring. 

**(12:54 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Are you kidding??? Aang has a secret girlfriend! I wanna know who it is!

 **(12:55 PM) Zuko:** He's just joking. He doesn't have a girlfriend.

 **(12:55 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Maybe it's a boyfriend and neither of them wants to admit to it. What do you say to that, Zuzu?

 **(12:55 PM) Zuko:** Bruh…

 **(12:55 PM) Aang:** Guys, I don't have a girlfriend. And I'm NOT dating Zuko.

 **(12:56 PM) mai:** so... you're 'kinda involved with someone' but it's not a girlfriend or a boyfriend…

 **(12:56 PM) Aang:** I WAS KIDDING

 **(12:56 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** He's lyyyyying 

**(12:56 PM) Katara:** Awwww they’re embarrassed!!!!

**(12:56 PM) Katara:**

**(12:57 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Aang and Zuko, if you don't talk about these things, your auras will get all bogged up. 

**(12:57 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Oh Agni, not these auras again. Ty Lee, they're NOT REAL.

 **(12:57 PM) Ty Lee <3:** They ARE real. Just because you can't see them with your eyes doesn't mean they don't exist!

 **(12:57 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Are you opposing me, Ty Lee? 

**(12:58 PM) Ty Lee <3:** No! Of course not! Why would I oppose you?!! You're the smartest, most perfect person in the world!

 **(12:58 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** That's what I thought. 

**(12:58 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** hey, maybe it's ty lee and azula that have a thing going on

 **(12:58 PM) Zuko:** It’s kinda ironic that the blind girl is the first one to see it 

**(12:59 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** That's ridiculous. She's only a friend. 

**(12:59 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Yeah, you guys are just exaggerating. 

**(12:59 PM) mai:** ugh, if you guys are just gonna keep shipping everyone with everyone, i'm leaving the group.

 **(12:59 PM) Aang:** Noooo, don't leave!! We're just joking around. 

**(01:00 PM) chong:** heeey, group chat people!!! how's it going? 

**(01:00 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Oh no… 

**(01:00 PM) Katara:** Hi, Chong.... How'd you get Aang's number? And, I don’t wanna sound mean or anything, but why are you in this group?

 **(01:00 PM) chong:** little dude gave his number to me when we were paired together in the math class and i honestly don’t know why i’m here

 **(01:00 PM) Aang:** Oh, um, I must’ve added you to the group while I was adding everyone else. But, I don’t remember giving you my number?

 **(01:01 PM) chong:** remember when i said i didn't have any notes for the final and you almost had a heart attack and gave me your number and then sent me 37 pictures of your own notes?

 **(01:01 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** YOU DID WHAT??

 **(01:01 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** you helped the school stoner cheat on an exam? nice one twinkletoes

 **(01:01 PM) Aang:** Well, I didn't help him cheat - I just gave him the notes, that's not cheating.

 **(01:01 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** yeah because he totally didn't use those notes during the exam… 

**(01:02 PM) Aang:** Chong wouldn't do that! 

**(01:02 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Yeah, why would anyone use detailed notes to help pass an exam? Agni, you're naive.

 **(01:02 PM) Aang:** Chong? 

**(01:02 PM) chong:** of course i cheated. did you really send them for me to just study?

 **(01:03 PM) Aang:** ... YES. 

**(01:03 PM) chong:** heh... whoops. 

**(01:03 PM) mai:** ugh, i hate this group.

 **(01:03 PM) Aang:** That's not very nice :(

 **(01:03 PM) mai:** whatever 

**(01:04 PM) chong:** yo, 'i hate everything' girl, i know this guy that sells some quality molly for a good price. wanna try?

 **(01:04 PM) Suki:** ... Is Chong trying to sell weed in a group chat? 

**(01:04 PM) Katara:** I think he is... 

**(01:05 PM) chong:** what? i get a free joint for every customer i bring him. business is business, people.

 **(01:05 PM) mai:** how much is it? 

**(01:05 PM) Katara:** NO

 **(01:05 PM) Zuko:** Omg you guys. Stop bickering. Chong, if you keep trying to sell drugs, I'm reporting you. Mai, you're not buying that, your parents will kill you. And in case you've all forgotten, lunch break ended five minutes ago and we should all be in class rn! 

**(01:06 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Get you, Mr. Honor Student. 

**(01:06 PM) Zuko:** GET TO CLASS!!

 **(01:07 PM) Aang:** OK but... this was fun, can we chat again later? 

**(01:07 PM) mai:** no

 **(01:07 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** No. 

**(01:07 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Sure! It was really fun! 

**(01:07 PM) Katara:** Of course! 

**(01:07 PM) Zuko:** GET OFF YOUR PHONES!!!!!

 **(01:07 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** ok boomer, we'll do that. 

**(01:07 PM) Suki:** I'll see you all later, then 

**(01:07 PM) Suki:** Also, Sokka says hi 

**(01:07 PM) Suki:** Idk why he'd do that tho - we're saying goodbye 

**(01:07 PM) Zuko:** >:( 

**(01:08 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Actually, Zuzu, since me talking to your friends annoys you so much, I might join in again later anyway. 

**(01:08 PM) Aang:** Yes! I knew we'd make friends! 

**(01:08 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** That is NOT what I said.

 **(01:08 PM) Katara:** Uh, we really should get to cla

 **(01:09 PM) Zuko:** Katara? 

**(01:09 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** LOL, the teacher took her phone

 **(01:09 PM) mai:** finally something interesting is happening

 **(01:09 PM) Suki:** My sister got in trouble and that’s 'interesting'? 

**(01:09 PM) Ty Lee <3:** I thought Katara was Sokka's sister? 

**(01:09 PM) Suki:** This is Sokka… 

**(01:09 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Ohhhhhh yeah, that makes a lot more sense 

**(01:10 PM) Zuko:** Get off of Suki's phone, Sokka. And please, for my sanity, STOP TEXTING AND FOCUS ON CLASS.

 **(01:10 PM) Aang:** Yes, sir. I'll see you all later!

 **(01:10 PM) mai:** i guess i’ll mute the group, then.

 **(01:10 PM) Ty Lee <3:** It was so fun talking with you!! Byeeee 

**(01:10 PM) Suki:** Cya

 **(01:10 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** catch y'all after school! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written purely for fun, hence the lack of an actual plot. ;) Drop a comment if you think it's worth continuing, or if you have suggestions for future chapters!
> 
> (Also, this story was thought up after we both read and loved 'hi, wrong number here' by bombshells. Their story is hilarious and well worth checking out if you enjoyed this one.)


	2. Chapter 2

**(03:48 PM) Aang:** Hey guys, anyone free to chat? Sitting here bored rn 

**(04:21 PM) Ty Lee <3: **Sure. Piandao's training with Zuko rn, so I have a few minutes. What's up? Why were you texting in class? Zuko would get mad if he found out ;)

 **(04:22 PM) Aang:**... I kinda got sent to the office. 

**(04:22 PM) Ty Lee <3:** What???? Why??? U are such a good kid!

 **(04:22 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** damn twinkletoes, you got sent to the office on the 2nd week of school? neat.

 **(04:22 PM) Aang:** Yeah, uh, Mr. Jeong Jeong caught me playing with my new pet in class 

**(04:22 PM) Katara:** Your new pet? 

**(04:23 PM) Aang:** Yeah, I went to the shelter yesterday to get a new friend for Appa, and came back with this guy :D

**(04:23 PM) Aang:**

**(04:23 PM) Aang:** Meet Momo! 

**(04:23 PM) Katara:** You bought a ferret to befriend a dog? 

**(04:24 PM) Aang:** ...Yes...? But look at how cute he is! And Appa would never do anything bad to him, he's the goodest boy in the world!

 **(04:24 PM) Ty Lee <3: **Ofc not! And Momo is so cute!

 **(04:24 PM) Suki:** Wow, Aang, those photos look really good! I didn’t know you were into photography

 **(04:25 PM) Aang:** Oh, I don’t know anything about photography- I just had a photoshoot with the little guy

 **(04:25 PM) mai:** you had a photoshoot for your pet?

 **(04:25 PM) Aang:** Yeah, why?

 **(04:26 PM) Ty Lee <3: **Didn’t you say you got Momo yesterday? When did you get the time to have a photoshoot with him?

 **(04:26 PM) Aang:** Right after I got him. I wanted him to have good pictures of his first day at his new home

 **(04:26 PM) Katara:** That’s really sweet of you, Aang :)

 **(04:26 PM) Aang:** :D

**(04:29 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Hey Aang

 **(04:29 PM) Aang:** Yes?

 **(04:29 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Where did you get Momo? 

**(04:29 PM) Aang:** An animal rescue shelter. It's the one 2 blocks away from school. I don't remember what it's called

 **(04:30 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** K, thanks.

 **(04:30 PM) Katara:** Sokka, why did you ask Aang where the shelter was? 

**(04:30 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** No reason..... I was just curious….

**(04:30 PM) Katara:**

**(04:30 PM) Katara:** There better be no reason.

**(04:34 PM) Katara:** Sokka? 

**(04:41 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Oh thank Agni, this nightmarish day is over and the weekend has begun

 **(04:41 PM) mai:** school isn't that bad, at least you don't have to go home to constant wailing and the smell of diapers

 **(04:41 PM) Suki:** ???

 **(04:41 PM) mai:** i have a brother now

 **(04:42 PM) Aang:** Wait. What do you mean ‘now’?

 **(04:42 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** It means her mother just gave birth, idiot.

 **(04:42 PM) Katara:** Mai!!! That's great news!!!! Congratulations!!! 

**(04:43 PM) Suki:** Omggg!!!! Congrats!!!! What’s his name??

 **(04:43 PM) Ty Lee <3: **Tom-Tom

 **(04:43 PM) Aang:** Awww… Can we see some pictures? 

**(04:43 PM) mai:** no. 

**(04:44 PM) Ty Lee <3:** I have some pictures, if you want 

**(04:44 PM) Suki:** Yes please! 

**(04:44 PM) mai:** ty, i swear to agni if you send them a pic i won't ever talk to you again. 

**(04:45 PM) Ty Lee <3:** :(

 **(04:45 PM) Katara:** Oh come on, Mai. Not even one pic? 

**(04:45 PM) mai:** no, not even one.

 **(04:46 PM) Aang:** Ty Lee, if you show us a photo of Mai's baby brother, i'll send you a cute photo of Appa

**(04:46 PM) Ty Lee <3:**

**(04:46 PM) mai:** TY LEE >:(

 **(04:47 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Sorry! But look at him! He is so cute! Idk why you don't agree

 **(04:47 PM) mai:** what part of this squishy little thing looks cute to you

 **(04:47 PM) Katara:** Don't be so heartless, Mai. He's adorable!!! 

**(04:48 PM) Suki** : Omg he is such a cutie! Wish I had a brother or a sister

 **(04:48 PM) Aang:** Me too :(

 **(04:48 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Please. Having a sibling is overrated

 **(04:48 PM) Zuko** : ?

 **(04:49 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Sorry Zuzu, were you under the impression I liked you? 

**(04:49 PM) Zuko:**

**(04:49 PM) Zuko:** Agni forbid I think that…

 **(04:50 PM) Zuko:** Anyway, I'm gonna go to Aang's after school for a tutoring session. Can you let Dad know on the off chance he asks where I am? 

**(04:50 PM) Aang:** You are?? Awesome! Ooh, have you seen Momo yet? 

**(04:50 PM) Aang:**

**(04:50 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Hey, where's that picture of your dog you promised me? 

**(04:50 PM) Aang:** Oh, sorry! 

**(04:51 PM) Aang:**

**(04:51 PM) Ty Lee <3: **So cute!!!!

 **(04:51 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** please, the boulder is a way better dog than appa

 **(04:51 PM) Ty Lee <3:** The who?

**(04:52 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:**

**(04:52 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** the boulder. my new service dog. just got him so haven't brought him to class yet, but you'll meet him next week. i still miss bandit, but the boulder's gonna be just as badass

 **(04:52 PM) Ty Lee <3:** He's lovely! I don't have a pet, but have a photo of Zuko's dog Druk in return

**(04:53 PM) Ty Lee <3:**

**(04:53 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** gee, thanks. so useful to me...

 **(04:53 PM) mai:** ty, toph can't see your photo…

 **(04:53 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Oh. Right. Oops. Sorry :))

 **(04:53 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** meh, wev.

 **(04:54 PM) Zuko:** Dk why photos of pets are suddenly currency. You guys are weird.

 **(04:54 PM) Zuko:** Btw, Azula, will you PLEASE tell Dad where i'll be? 

**(04:55 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Fine, yes, if Dad actually notices you're not home, I'll tell him you're hanging with your nerdy foster-kid friend

 **(04:55 PM) Katara:** Hey, what's wrong with being a foster-kid? 

**(04:55 PM) Aang:** Yeah, Azula, what's wrong with being a foster-kid? I love Gyatso like my own dad 

**(04:55 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Yeah, because you don't know who your real dad is.

 **(04:55 PM) Aang:** :(

 **(04:56 PM) Aang:** Why do you have to be so mean? 

**(04:56 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** I’m not mean- I'm just telling the truth 

**(04:56 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** there's telling the truth and there's just being a bitch. guess which one you are, azula

 **(04:56 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:**...Excuse me? 

**(04:56 PM) Suki:** Ooh… SHOTS FIRED!!!!

 **(04:57 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** yeah excuse you. you're just being a bitch to everyone because you know you're never gonna get in trouble. if it wasn't for your dad being old money and buying his way onto the school board, you wouldn't dare act like this.

 **(04:57 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Says the girl whose parents are the richest in town and make ‘donations’ to the school in millions every year.

 **(04:57 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** what’s that supposed to mean?

 **(04:58 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Ever wonder why all the teachers are so nice to you, Moneybags?

 **(04:58 PM) Katara:** Uh, guys? Why don't we all just take a deep breath and calm down :)

 **(04:58 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Yeah, this much negative energy is bad for your health

 **(04:58 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** say what you’re gonna say, azula.

 **(04:59 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Well, Moneybags, your parents bought all the teachers and _ordered_ everyone to be nice to you.

 **(04:59 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** that's it. imma throw hands. tell me where you are and imma come there and beat your ass.

 **(04:59 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Don’t make me laugh, Moneybags. We both know I'd destroy you before you could lay a hand on me.

 **(05:00 PM) Aang:** Guys, please… 

**(05:00 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** tell me where you are you asshat and we’ll see who’s destroying who.

 **(05:00 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** I'd love to, but unfortunately for you, I have more important things to care of at the moment. Also, I'm so over your little band of misfits. Farewell to you all.

_‘It's Princess Azula to you’ has left the group_

**(05:01 PM) Zuko:** Well… Tbh she lasted here longer than I thought she would…

 **(05:01 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** i’m going outside to calm down. bye.

 **(05:01 PM) Aang:** Of course! 

**(05:01 PM) Katara:** Take as much time as you need <3

 **(05:02 PM) Ty Lee <3: **Guys, I’m so sorry- Azula can be like this sometimes :(

 **(05:02 PM) Zuko:** Tell me about it… 

**(05:03 PM) Aang:** Um… Anyways… Zuko, what time are you coming over to study? Gyatso will wanna know if you're staying for dinner

 **(05:03 PM) Zuko:** Oh, that, right. Uh, Aang, remember sometimes i say that cos i'm going to visit... friends dad wouldn't like?

 **(05:03 PM) Aang:** What- OH. Oh yeah. Sure, np, you're with me if anyone asks 

**(05:03 PM) Katara:** Wait. What's this about? What’re you two to up to this time?

 **(05:04 PM) Zuko:** Nothing, it's... a secret. 

**(05:04 PM) Katara:** Aang? 

**(05:04 PM) Aang:** Sorry, Katara, I promised Zuko I wouldn't tell anyone… 

**(05:04 PM) Katara:** :(

 **(05:05 PM) mai:** what's going on zuko?

 **(05:05 PM) Zuko:** *sigh* Fine. I'll tell you, but on ONE condition- you'll ALL swear to not tell about this to anyone, especially to Azula

 **(05:05 PM) Suki:** I swear on my lord and savior Kyoshi that I won't tell anyone.

 **(05:05 PM) Zuko:** Oh, you really are serious about this, aren’t you?

 **(05:05 PM)** **Suki:** Yup.

 **(05:06 PM)** **Ty Lee <3:** Who’s Kyoshi?

 **(05:06 PM)** **Suki:** Omfg. Here, read this [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyoshi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ&ab_channel=RickAstleyVEVO)

 **(05:06 PM)** **Ty Lee <3: **Thanks! Wow, that was really quick! Do you have that link saved on your phone in case someone asks about her or something? Lol

 **(05:06 PM)** **Suki:** Yes. I do.

 **(05:07 PM) Ty Lee <3** **:** Oh.

 **(05:07 PM)** **Katara:** Guys. Focus.

 **(05:07 PM)** **Katara:** We all swear we won't tell anyone, Zuko. We’re all your best friends here

 **(05:07 PM) Zuko:** Okay… I'm going to see Mom 

**(05:07 PM) Katara:** Oh

 **(05:07 PM) Zuko:** Yeah

 **(05:08 PM) chong:** wait, why is that such a big thing?

 **(05:08 PM) Zuko:** Well, when my dad got custody of us, he banned us from ever talkin- CHONG??? WTF ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE???!!!! GET THE FUCK OUT

 **(05:08 PM) mai:** lmao i forgot he was still in the group

 **(05:08 PM) chong:** oh, am i not meant to be here? 

**(05:08 PM) Zuko:** NO

 **(05:09 PM) Katara:** No offense, Chong, but none of us really know you that well.... and this is kind of a group for close friends..... so…..

 **(05:09 PM) chong:** close friends? didn't two of you just get into a fight? 

_‘Katara’ removed ‘chong’ from the group_

**(05:10 PM) Suki:** Er, Mai, Ty Lee, you two won't tell Azula Zuko's secret, will you?

 **(05:10 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Of course not! Zuko's one of my best friends- I'd never do something like that to him 

**(05:10 PM) mai:** trust me, idc about any of this to go out of my way and tell her

 **(05:11 PM) Zuko:** Thanks guys :) You know my dad... Really not worth pissing him off 

**(05:11 PM) Aang:** :-(

 **(05:11 PM) Katara:** Zuko, I know you don't get on with your dad well, but what you just said kinda worried me...

 **(05:11 PM) Zuko:** No need to worry, I'm fine 

**(05:12 PM) Suki:** You sure? 

**(05:12 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Hey, guys, what's up? 

**(05:12 PM) MR. B00MERANG:**

**(05:12 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Meet the newest member of our family- Hawky!!!!

 **(05:12 PM) Katara:** Sokka, we’re kinda in the middle of a- OMFG YOU ADOPTED A PARROT???!!!

 **(05:13 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** He’s not a parrot, stupid- He’s a hawk. Also, why not? We always said we wanted a pet when we were little, so I went and got Hawky here from the same rescue centre Aang got Momo!

 **(05:13 PM) Zuko:** Sokka, tell me you’re not serious.

 **(05:13 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Why?

 **(05:13 PM) mai:** you named a parrot 'hawky' genius.

**(05:13 PM) mai:**

**(05:14 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Why does everyone keep calling Hawky a parrot?

 **(05:14 PM) mai:** because he’s a parrot

 **(05:14 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** No he’s not! Parrots are brightly colored and hawks are grey! And Hawky’s grey!

**(05:14 PM) Suki:**

**(05:14 PM) mai:** your capacity for idiocy is out of this world.

 **(05:15 PM) Katara:** Did you even THINK to ask Dad or Gran-Gran before taking the parrot? Or, at the VERY least, get a cage, toys, food....?

 **(05:15 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** .... 

**(05:15 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** See, this is why you're the best sister ever, offering to help out with everything :)

**(05:15 PM) Katara:**

**(05:16 PM) Katara:** Suki, mind if I kill him? 

**(05:16 PM) Suki:** Nope, go right ahead. 

**(05:16 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Et tu, Brute? 

**(05:17 PM) Suki:** Sokka, you adopted a parrot without thinking about how you were gonna look after it first. What were you thinking?

 **(05:17 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Well, how was I supposed to know Hawky would need a cage?

 **(05:17 PM) Katara:** Sokka, I love you, but sometimes you act so dumb, I wonder how you can think and breathe at the same time

 **(05:17 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Love u too, lil sis ;)

 **(05:18 PM) Katara:** *sigh* Guess we're going to the pet store… But YOU, not me, are explaining this to Dad, got it?

 **(05:18 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Roger that.

 **(05:18 PM) Katara:** Sorry, guys, I would’ve loved to talk more, but I gtg and deal with my idiot brother and his problems

 **(05:18 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Hey! I’m still here!

 **(05:18 PM) Katara:** I know

 **(05:19 PM) Aang:** It’s okay, Principal Pakku's calling for me and Mr. Bumi anyway so I gtg too. Wish me luck.

 **(05:19 PM) Katara:** Why’s Bumi in Pakku's office with you?

 **(05:19 PM) Aang:** Because I snuck in Momo into Mr. Bumi's class and then Momo slipped out of my shirt and started running around the class and Mr. Bumi played with him instead of doing anything and then Mr. Jeong Jeong caught us both :-)

 **(05:19 PM) Zuko:** Why am I not surprised to hear this? 

**(05:20 PM) Ty Lee <3: **Mr. Bumi really likes Aang- I'd never have gotten away with that when I was in his class.

 **(05:20 PM) Suki:** Same. But all the teachers like Aang. Except Jeong Jeong. He hates everyone. But I should probably go get started on my homework. Catch you all later, I guess. Have a great weekend!

 **(05:21 PM) mai:** great weekend- stuck indoors with homework and my parent's new spawn screeching in the background. how wonderful.

 **(05:21 PM) Suki:** Wow, Mai, that's more words than I've ever heard you say in a row! 

**(05:21 PM) mai:** don't get used to it

 **(05:21 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Cya later, then! Piandao’s calling us back to practice

 **(05:22 PM) Zuko:** Have a nice weekend everyone

 **(05:22 PM) Katara:** You too- I mean, when you visit... Aang. 

**(05:22 PM) Zuko:** Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!! This fic was originally going to be a fun little one-shot, but we couldn't leave you guys wanting, so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed this! We sure did when writing it :D
> 
> If you want more chapters or have suggestions, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Btw, we suggest that you click on that link Suki sent to Ty Lee (yes, you can click on it- it's a real link). It takes you to Avatar Kyoshi's Wikipedia page and we think there're some really interesting things there you might wanna check out.
> 
> (We do not own any of the pictures of gifs. We know you know that, but still...)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**(05:36 PM) Aang:** EMERGENCY MEETING!!!!!

**(05:36 PM) Aang:**

****

**(05:37 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** what’s up, twinkletoes

 **(05:37 PM) Katara:** What’s wrong, Aang?

 **(05:37 PM) Aang:** Has anyone heard from Zuko??????

 **(05:37 PM) Suki:** No. Why?

 **(05:38 PM) Aang:** He used me as a cover again to go visit... his friend, you know, but his dad's chauffeur just showed up here wanting Zuko home now. I covered, said he'd already left on foot but he's not answering his phone!!! 

**(05:38 PM)** **Ty Lee <3:** Oh no

 **(05:38 PM)** **MR. B00MERANG:** SHIT

 **(05:38 PM)** **Katara:** I’m gonna call him

 **(05:39 PM)** **Katara:** HE’S NOT ANSWERING

 **(05:39 PM)** **Aang:** I know!!! I called him like 10 times already!!!!!

 **(05:39 PM)** **Aang:**

**(05:39 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** he's not picking up my calls either 

**(05:39 PM) Katara:** @Zuko Zuko please answer!!!!!

_‘mai’ added ‘It's Princess Azula to you’ to the group_

**(05:40 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Ok, which one of you dimwits is Zuzu with? Dad's furious. We have a televised speech in 20 minutes and the whole family is supposed to be here for it

 **(05:40 PM) Aang:** He was with me, but he said he wanted to get Starbucks before going back home. I'm sure he's on his way home rn

 **(05:41 PM) It's Princess Azula to you:** Don't lie to me, peasant. Tell me where he is _right now_. 

**(05:41 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** stop insulting him.

 **(05:41 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Shut it, Moneybags. Where's Zuko? 

**(05:42 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Uhm... Actually, guys, maybe we should tell her... 

**(05:42 PM) Katara:** NO

 **(05:42 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Tell. Me. What. 

**(05:42 PM) mai:** nothing. ty lee, shut up 

**(05:43 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Mai, don't you dare side with my brother on this 

**(05:43 PM) mai:** i'm not siding with anyone. aang said zuko was on his way. he's on his way. 

**(05:43 PM) Zuko:** Jeez, guys, what's with the 30 plus missed calls and texts? 

**(05:43 PM) Katara:** OH THANK SPIRITS ZUKO

 **(05:43 PM) Zuko:** ? 

**(05:44 PM) Ty Lee <3:** ARE YOU OKAY????

 **(05:44 PM) Zuko:** Yes?? Why wouldn't I be?

 **(05:44 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ZUKO?

 **(05:44 PM) Zuko:** Azula????? Didn't you leave the group last week??? Wtf are you doing here? 

**(05:45 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** WHERE. ARE. YOU.

 **(05:45 PM) Zuko:** I'm at Aang's. Why?

 **(05:45 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** 'On his way back' is he, Aang? 

**(05:45 PM) Aang:** Uhm.... 

**(05:46 PM) Zuko:** What's going on? 

**(05:46 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Oh nothing, just Dad's televised speech about why he is running for mayor that YOU AREN'T HERE FOR

 **(05:46 PM) Zuko:** Oh FUCK! I forgot about that! Tell Dad I’m running back home!!

 **(05:47 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Aw, that’s such a shame you have to run all the way here now- Dad had sent his chauffeur to your foster-friend's house, but apparently you were nowhere to be found…

 **(05:48 PM) Zuko:** Oh.... I just left there.

 **(05:48 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Oh, did you, now? Your friend told me you were gonna stop by Uncle Fatso's tea shop. How's that fuddy-duddy doing, btw?

 **(05:48 PM) Zuko:** He's doing good. I’ll be home in 10

 **(05:48 PM) Suki:** Oh no

 **(05:48 PM) mai:** agreed 

**(05:49 PM) Aang:** Uh..... Zuko.... Remember how you said you were going to go get STARBUCKS before you headed home... from studying at my place....?

 **(05:49 PM) Zuko:** Oh....... Yeah. I’m at Starbucks.

 **(05:49 PM)** **It's Princess A** **zula to you:** _Very_ convincing… 

**(05:50 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Bro I don't think you'll make it home in ten minutes

 **(05:50 PM) Zuko:** I will if all of you would quit texting me! 

**(05:52 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Zuko? 

**(05:52 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Guess he's heading back at last. Though I still want to know where he's been 

**(05:52 PM) Aang:** At mine, like we said

 **(05:53 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** Bs 

**(05:53 PM) It's Princess A** **zula to you:** But wev, I gtg get ready. At least one of us should be here and look presentable for Dad's speech

 _'It's Princess_ _Azula to you' has left the group_

 **(05:53 PM) Katara:** @Zuko where are you? 

**(05:53 PM) Suki:** @Zuko please answer 

**(05:53 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** He's probably running

 **(05:54 PM) Aang:** Guys, the other week, Zuko seemed really nervous about his dad... do you think his dad will do something to him?

 **(05:54 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** if that man lays a hand on zuko, i'll kill him

 **(05:54 PM) mai:** zuko can look after himself. as long as he doesn't blurt out where he's really been.

 **(05:54 PM) Katara:** oh spirits, what if he does... 

**(05:55 PM) Aang:**

**(05:55 PM) Aang:** This is all my fault... I should've warned him before that chauffeur came

 **(05:55 PM) Katara:** No, Aang. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself 

**(05:55 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** if this's anyone's fault, it's his father's for being an asshole 

**(05:56 PM) Suki:** I think the best thing we can do is actually watch this speech. If Zuko's in it, we'll know he's ok 

**(05:56 PM) mai:** the speech isn't on tv for like three hours

 **(05:56 PM) Aang:** What if his dad does something to him after the recording is finished??? 

**(05:56 PM) Katara:**

**(05:57 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** We'll keep texting him to check on him. He'll be ok. No one's dad would really hurt them

 **(05:57 PM) Katara:** @Zuko write to us just so we know you're fine 

**(07:43 PM) Katara:** Do you guys know which channel the interview will be on? 

**(07:45 PM) mai:** ba sing se news

 **(07:45 PM) Katara:** K, thanks 

**(07:45 PM) mai:** yw

 **(07:46 PM) Ty lee <3: **Just called Azula. She said he's fine and that their dad just scolded him for a bit. She hung up on me after that, but I think Zuko's okay

 **(07:46 PM) Suki:** Oh thank Kyoshi 

**(07:46 PM) Suki:**

**(08:01 PM) Suki:** He looks fine to me… 

**(08:01 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** See? Told you he'd be okay 

**(08:01 PM) Aang:** Idk guys, he looks kinda nervous to me 

**(08:02 PM) mai:** he's on tv, ofc he's gonna be nervous. no one would wanna be on tv

 **(08:02 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Are you kidding? I'd love to be on tv! 

**(08:02 PM) Katara:** @Zuko can you please reply now?? We're all so worried about you 

**(08:37 PM) Katara:** Has anyone heard from Zuko?

 **(08:37 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Nope

 **(08:37 PM) Katara:** I know you haven't, idiot, we live in the same house

 **(08:37 PM) Suki:** Nothing

 **(08:37 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** nada

 **(08:38 PM) Aang:** No, he isn't answering me either. I'm really worried

 **(08:38 PM) mai:** ozai probably took his phone away. or broke it again

 **(08:38 PM) Katara:** Wtf do u mean 'broke it AGAIN’?

 **(08:39 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Uh, he does stuff like that when he gets mad at Zuko

 **(08:39 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Wtf???

 **(08:39 PM) Suki:** That's messed up

 **(08:39 PM) Katara:** This isn't making me feel any better. Stg if Zuko doesn't answer in the next hour i'm calling the cops

 **(08:40 PM) Aang:** Ty, is Azula answering you?

 **(08:40 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Uh, I _may_ have called her like 20 times, and I think she blocked me :)

 **(08:40 PM) Suki:** This isn't good

 **(08:41 PM) Katara:** Wait, Mai, Ty Lee.... You don't think Ozai would... hurt either of them, do you?

 **(08:41 PM) mai:** not azula. she's his favorite, can't do any wrong in his eyes

 **(08:41 PM) Katara:** And…. Zuko??

**(08:41 PM) mai:**

****

**(08:42 PM) Suki:** What is wrong with that man...

 **(08:42 PM) mai:** if only i knew

 **(08:42 PM) Katara:** I'm serious. One hour, or I'm calling the cops. 

**(08:42 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** She's literally setting the alarm on her phone, jsyk.

**(09:29 PM) Zuko:** Hey 

**(09:29 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** OH MY GOD ZUKO, ARE YOU OKAY? 

**(09:29 PM) Zuko:** Yeah, I'm fine. I'm in the uber omw back from the hospital now. Sorry I couldn't reply sooner

 **(09:29 PM) Katara:** ‘From the hospital’????????? 

**(09:30 PM) Aang:** ZUKO WHY WERE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL

 **(09:30 PM) Zuko:** Dad found out I was at Mom's and he wasn't happy about it

 **(09:30 PM) Zuko:** I had to come up with a very clever way to explain to the doctors how I fell down the stairs and that's why I have a black eye and a sprained wrist

 **(09:31 PM) Suki:** Oh my god

 **(09:31 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** I'm calling the cops 

**(09:31 PM) Katara:** Zuko why the HELL would you lie? 

**(09:31 PM) Zuko:** Wouldn't have made a difference if I told the truth- he would've bought everyone in the hospital to keep it a secret 

**(09:31 PM) Zuko:** And Toph, do NOT call the cops. You have NO IDEA how far my father will go to silence them

 **(09:32 PM) Suki:** Zuko we have to do something 

**(09:32 PM) Zuko:** No, seriously, guys, it'll be fine if you just leave it. He'll calm down

 **(09:32 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Dude. That is so far off the point the sat nav isn't working

 **(09:32 PM) Zuko:** You're all overreacting. Everything's fine. It's not the first time he's done something like this

 **(09:32 PM) Katara:** IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME???!!!!! 

**(09:33 PM) Katara:**

**(09:33 PM) Zuko:** Can we please move on from this? 

**(09:33 PM) Suki:** Er, let me think. NO. We have to sort this out! 

**(09:34 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** do you really not get how fucked up this is? 

**(09:34 PM) Ty Lee <3: **Zuko, please let us help you. He's been doing this to you for as long as I can remember. We need to put an end to this

 **(09:34 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** WHAT THE HELL GUYS? Er, girls... AS LONG AS YOU CAN REMEMBER??? 

**(09:34 PM) mai:** this is the first time he's hit him where it's visible, but yeah, it's pretty much been like this for our entire lives

 **(09:35 PM) Suki:** WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE SOMETHING ALREADY????? 

**(09:35 PM) mai:** he had us and our parents sign an nda. we _can't_ do anything about it

 **(09:35 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Well, the bright side of this is that now _you_ can do something- you haven't signed anything!

 **(09:35 PM) Zuko:** Katara, Sokka, Aang, Suki, Toph, I'm begging you: Drop it. How many times do I have to say this? Everything. Is. Fine. 

**(09:36 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Katara and Toph are on skype with someone now. Kat won't let me in the room so idk who they're talking to

 **(09:37 PM) Zuko:** Katara and Toph. Do not get anyone involved. Please. My dad is literally mafia. He won’t hesitate to get blood on his hands.

**(09:38 PM) Zuko:** Katara, Toph, please stop talking to whoever you're talking to 

**(09:38 PM) Zuko:** Seriously, I'll pay you both. Just stop talking rn 

**(09:39 PM) Katara:** Too late 

_'Katara' added 'My name is Iroh' to the group_

**(09:39 PM) My name is Iroh:** Zuko, are you alright? 

**(09:39 PM) Zuko:** YOU CALLED MY UNCLE?????

 **(09:39 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** sorry, sparky, but someone had to do something 

**(09:39 PM) Zuko:** HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HIS NUMBER???

 **(09:39 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** duh, my dad owns the company that does the packaging for his teas

 **(09:40 PM) My name is Iroh:** Nephew, tell me what my brother did.

 **(09:40 PM) Zuko:** Nothing, Uncle. He hasn't done anything. I was just late for a scheduled interview and he got angry. Will everyone please just calm down? 

**(09:40 PM) Katara:** Are you being serious right now Zuko???

 **(09:40 PM) Aang:** Tell the truth, Zuko.

 **(09:41 PM) My name is Iroh:** Nephew? 

**(09:41 PM) Zuko:** Nothing. Happened. 

**(09:41 PM) mai:**

**(09:41 PM) mai:** nothing except the fact that you're just back from the hospital with a sprained wrist and your eye swollen shut and you're pretending it's nothing. as usual.

 **(09:42 PM) My name is Iroh:** Tell me exactly what happened, Nephew. 

**(09:42 PM) Zuko:** *Sigh* I forgot Dad had an interview today and lied to him that I was at Aang's while I was really at Mom's. When he sent a chauffeur to come pick me up from Aang’s, our cover got blown. He took my phone and read all my texts with Mom and got angry. That's all.

 **(09:43 PM) My name is Iroh:** Why were you at the hospital?

 **(09:43 PM) Zuko:** Uncle, I'm fine. Really.

 **(09:43 PM) My name is Iroh:** Zuko, please, I want to know the whole story. 

**(09:43 PM) Zuko:** OK! FINE! He punched me in the face and broke my nose and my wrist! There! Happy?

 **(09:44 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A BLACK EYE AND A SPRAINED WRIST????????

 **(09:44 PM) Katara:** Omfg Zuko... Is there anything else you haven't told us?

 **(09:44 PM) Zuko:** NO! There isn't anything else! I’M FINE!

 **(09:44 PM)** **MR. B00MERANG:** Wait, if you have a broken wrist, how’re you typing rn?

 **(09:45 PM) Zuko:** …I have two hands, Sokka

 **(09:45 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Ohhhhh, yeah that makes sense. Sorry, please carry on.

 **(09:45 PM) My name is Iroh** : Is my brother home this evening? 

**(09:45 PM) Zuko:**

**(09:45 PM) Zuko:** Why do you ask? 

**(09:46 PM) My name is Iroh:** I think he and I need to have a discussion about your future. 

**(09:46 PM) Zuko:** No! Please! If he thinks I told you....

 **(09:46 PM) My name is Iroh:** Zuko, I’ve had suspicions about what my brother has been doing to you and your sister ever since he divorced your mother, and now I have evidence. He can’t hurt you ever again.

 **(09:46 PM) Zuko:** ....

 **(09:46 PM) Zuko:** Yes, he's in.

 **(09:47 PM) My name is Iroh:** Good. I would advise you to go and stay at your mother’s place until this is all taken care of.

 **(09:47 PM) Zuko:** I don’t wanna be a deadweight to Mom. She already has Kiyi to take care of… 

**(09:48 PM) My name is Iroh:** Ursa would never see you as a deadweight, Nephew- You are her son. But you can stay with me, if you choose. I’m in the car and heading over to your house now. You will find the key to my house in its usual place.

 **(09:48 PM) Zuko:** Thanks

 **(09:48 PM) Zuko:** Be careful, Uncle. You know how dangerous Dad can be… 

**(09:49 PM) My name is Iroh:** It’s not me who needs to be careful, my nephew. Do not worry yourself about me. And let me know when you’re safely at my house.

 **(09:49 PM) Zuko:** Will do. Phone's gps says I’ll be there in 8 mins

 **(09:49 PM) My name is Iroh:** OK.

**(09:56 PM) Zuko:** I’m at yours now, Uncle

 **(09:57 PM) My name is Iroh:** Good. There should be some food in the fridge. You can also call someone at the Jasmine Dragon to bring you something.

 **(09:57 PM) Zuko:** Thank you, Uncle :)

 **(09:57 PM) My name is Iroh:** You’re most welcome, my dear nephew.

 **(09:59 PM) My name is Iroh:** I’m aware it is not 'cool' for an adult to partake in these group chats, so I will excuse myself and leave you to your fun. Thank you, Miss Katara, Miss Toph, for speaking up for my nephew. I'm most grateful. I'm glad Zuko has such good friends.

 **(10:00 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** ofc. sparky's like a brother to us

 **(10:00 PM) Katara:** It's us who should be thanking you, Mr. Iroh. We couldn't have done anything if it wasn't for you!

 **(10:01 PM) My name is Iroh:** Please, Miss Katara, call me Iroh.

 **(10:01 PM) My name is Iroh:** :-)

 **(10:02 PM) My name is Iroh:** I believe this is how you young folk communicate, with these symbols.

 **(10:02 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** I always wanted to go to the Jasmine Dragon, Mr. Uncle Iroh!

 **(10:03 PM) My name is Iroh:** Oh, please do let me know when you do visit, Mr. Sokka. I would love to serve you personally.

 **(10:03 PM) Katara:** Please don’t take my brother seriously, Mr- er, Iroh. He’s just looking for free food

 **(10:03 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Shut up, Kat

 **(10:04 PM) My name is Iroh:** It’s quite alright, Miss Katara. It’s a pleasure to tend to my nephew’s friends.

**(10:04 PM) MR. B00MERANG:**

**(10:04 PM) Suki:** You have the sweetest uncle, Zuko

 **(10:04 PM) Zuko:** Yeah, he’s the best :)

 **(10:04 PM) My name is Iroh:** :-)

 **(10:05 PM) My name is Iroh:** I will be arriving at yours soon, Nephew. It’s been lit talking with you all this evening, but I will be leaving the group now.

 **(10:05 PM) mai:** ……it’s been WHAT?

 **(10:05 PM) Zuko:** UNCLE HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT ‘LIT’ IS

 **(10:06 PM) My name is Iroh:** I heard an apprentice of mine at Jasmine Dragon use this slang. I was under the impression it had the same meaning as ‘great’. Was I wrong?

 **(10:06 PM) Suki:** No no, you weren’t wrong!!

 **(10:06 PM) Katara:** Oh, no!! We’re… just a bit surprised to see an actual adult use that word correctly

 **(10:07 PM) Aang:** If it makes any difference, I liked it :-D

 **(10:07 PM) My name is Iroh:** Why, thank you, Mr. Aang.

**(10:07 PM) Zuko:**

**(10:07 PM) Zuko:** Don't encourage him!!

 **(10:08 PM) Ty Lee <3:** Don’t be rude, Zuko!

 **(10:08 PM) My name is Iroh:** It’s alright, Miss Ty Lee. Thank you all again for your help, and I look forward to meeting you all in person soon. Farewell.

**(10:10 PM) My name is Iroh:** Nephew, I don’t know how this application works. How do I leave the group chat?

 **(10:10 PM) Zuko:** Oh, I can remove you, if you want 

**(10:11 PM) My name is Iroh:** That would be most wonderful. Once again, thank you all, and goodbye.

 **(10:11 PM) Katara:** Goodbye, Iroh! It was great meeting you!

 **(10:11 PM) My name is Iroh:** Likewise.

_'Zuko' removed ‘My name is Iroh’ from the group_

**(10:11 PM) Zuko:** My phone’s dying so I should go too. And I guess I should be thanking you… for what you did for me. It means so much

 **(10:11 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** yw

 **(10:12 PM) Katara:** You’re welcome, Zuko. It was our duty as your friends to help you :)

**(10:12 PM) Aang:**

**(10:12 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Glad to see you’re ok bro

 **(10:13 PM) Ty Lee <3:** I’m just happy that someone was able to do something at last :)

 **(10:13 PM) mai:** same

 **(10:13 PM) Suki:** Zuko, just tell us if your dad does something like this again. I will personally go and… talk to him

 **(10:13 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** count me in too

 **(10:13 PM) Katara:** And NO undermining your injuries again. You’ll tell us everything and we’ll go take care of it

 **(10:14 PM) Zuko:** :) Ok, I will

 **(10:14 PM) Zuko:** I should really go tho- I’m on 3%

 **(10:14 PM) Aang:** Ok, bye!!

 **(10:15 PM) MR. B00MERANG:** Cya Monday, stay safe! 

**(10:15PM) MR BOOMERANG:**

****

**(10:15 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** toph out

 **(10:15 PM) Katara:** Bye!! And thank you, Zuko, for letting us help you :)

 **(10:16 PM) Zuko:** Thank _you_ for helping me :)

 **(10:16 PM) Ty Lee <3: **Byeee!!!! <3 <3 <3

 **(10:16 PM) Suki:** Look after yourself, Zuko. We'll see you at school on Monday? 

**(10:16 PM) Zuko:** Ofc. I'll see you all there

 **(10:17 PM) Zuko:** But... please don't tell anyone at school about this? I'll tell everyone I fell down the stairs

 **(10:17PM) Katara:** Ofc we aren't going to tell anyone at school!

 **(10:17 PM) tophest b!tch on the planet:** your secrets are safe with us, sparky 

**(10:17 PM) Zuko:** :)


End file.
